


Propositioning a friend 101

by Lothlorien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be an extremely arousing sentence had anybody else said it, thought John. But then, anybody else would’ve said it in between moans and gasps of pleasure. Delivered in Sherlock’s dry, matter-of-fact tone it was simply a request like any other - “Make me some tea, John”; “Hold this”; “Fuck me.” To a man like Sherlock it was all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioning a friend 101

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Momentum by bonsoirkitty and Tony's mussing on the difference between wanting and needing to be fucked got me thinking about how Sherlock would go about it. So a wrote this little thing. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own John or Sherlock. Would that I did, but I don't.  
> Also, come visit me on tumblr - you'll find me under the name [fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/).

“I need you to fuck me,” says Sherlock calmly.

John sputters and nearly spills his tea. “You what?”

Sherlock sighs his I-can’t-believe-I-let-myself-be-around-such-weak-minds sigh. “I need you to fuck me.”

It would be an extremely arousing sentence had anybody else said it, thought John. But then, anybody else would’ve said it in between moans and gasps of pleasure. Delivered in Sherlock’s dry, matter-of-fact tone it was simply a request like any other - “Make me some tea, John”; “Hold this”; “Fuck me.” To a man like Sherlock it was all the same.

“Why do you need to be fucked, exactly?” John’s voice caught slightly on the _fucked_ , but all in all he was quite proud of how calm he was being.

The detective looked at him with The Look causing John to sigh.

“Don’t give me that look. It is not obvious.”

Sherlock huffed. “I don’t need to be fucked, I need you to fuck me.”

_Deep breaths, John, deep breaths._

“Why do you need _me_ to fuck you, then?” asked John impatiently.

“I have been doing some research. Apparently, the act of copulation can act as a strong bonding agent between people who are already close. I would like to test this hypothesis and you are the only appropriate candidate.”

John needed a few seconds to translate what Sherlock just said into normal people’s language, but when he did, he smiled softly.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” he asked gently.

“Boyfriend is a juvenile term used by 14-year-old girls to describe their first partners,” was Sherlock’s terse reply.

John took it to mean _yes_. Given Sherlock’s lack of resistance when he kissed him, the good doctor was right. And, being a nice and considerate partner, he did indeed proceed to fuck him.


End file.
